Be Here To Love Me
by dangermouse00
Summary: He’d have done anything for her and her for him. But now he’s dead and she’s all alone. Who will come to her rescue? Spoilers for up to the end of S3


**Disclaimer: Do not in any way shape or form own Robin Hood. Just any OCs that pop up.**

* * *

**Spoilers For the end of Series Three Past this point!!!!! Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled**

In this story, Robin doesn't die, but Allan does. This is set within a week of the explosion of Nottingham Castle.

* * *

**Chapter One - Where are You?**

"How dare you bring shame on this family!!" screamed Elizabeth's father in a fit of rage. "Get out of this house; I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"Robert, calm down, she's your daughter."

"No she's not, I have no daughter!"

Robert of Nettlestone marched out of his tiny cottage slamming the door behind him.

"Oh Mother," cried Elizabeth. "What am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. You cannot stay here. Your father will not allow it. You must go."

Tears streamed from Elizabeth's eyes as she began to pack what little belongings she had, into a small potato sack.

"Go and find the child's father. If you marry, there's a possibility you may be permitted to return." The calmness in Anne's voice leaked disappointment.

"Mother, I am sorry."

"Yes Elizabeth. So am I."

Elizabeth put her short thin cloak around her shoulders and picked up her sack. Taking a last look at her mother and childhood home, she left the cottage and made her way towards the forest.

************************************

"_You are so beautiful, you know." He caressed her cheek and leant forward to kiss her soft pink lips. Elizabeth giggled a little and blushed with embarrassment. She kissed him back gently._

_Pulling back, Allan smiled at his lover, taking in her dark cascading hair and deep brown eyes. _

"_I'm not being funny, but I think I love you," he stated._

_A warm amorous feeling rushed through Elizabeth's veins as she lowered herself backwards onto the bales of hay in the barn. Allan lay down next to her, completely entranced by her beauty. He pulled her close to him and kissed her once again, this time more passionately._

"_Allan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think I love you too."_

****************

Elizabeth wandered through the forest looking for Allan. He was usually around somewhere because he lived in the forest. However she hadn't seen him for more than a week. He hadn't turned up to their usual rendezvous at the barn, just outside of Nettlestone. If she had to admit it, she was becoming worried. She knew he was safe with Robin Hood and his gang, but it was always possible for their luck to turn sour.

Still, Elizabeth had other things on her mind, such as the tiny baby growing inside of her. She was now alone and she needed him. Allan was after all her child's father.

"Allan!" she called, her face streaked with tears. "Where are you?"

It was growing darker, so Elizabeth decided to camp for the night. With only a simple blanket for warmth, it was a chilly night.

After only a few hours of broken and irregular sleep, it became light again and Elizabeth placed her blanket back in sack. She was determined to find Allan, He was the father of her baby and her only chance of a happy life now that her parents didn't want to know.

Desperate and on the verge of giving up, she sat down in the grass and began to sob. He'd abandoned her. Just like everyone else she knew and loved. How could he have done that to her? He was supposed to have loved her.

Elizabeth bawled and bawled until she could feel pain in her eyes. As soon as the tears had stopped she wondered what she could possibly do now. She'd have to get some sort of job, maybe in a kitchen or as a maid.

_Still _she thought. _I won't be able to keep it up for long. Especially once the baby arrives._

Eventually the tiredness from the tears had dragged her into slumber; she lay curled up in the long grass on the edge of the forest.

"_Allan, you're going to be a father," smiled Elizabeth. Allan, standing opposite her cocked his head as a wide grin appeared on his face. He said nothing, except a small sigh of happiness. He reached over with his right hand and placed in on her cheek. Allan stepped forwards and pulled her into an embrace._

_When he pulled away, Elizabeth noticed tears in eyes._

"_Allan, why are you crying?" she asked, concerned._

"_I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'm so so sorry."_

"_For what….?" _

_He looked at her as more tears fell from his piercing emerald eyes._

"_Allan?" _

_But before he could answer Elizabeth felt herself being shaken gently awake._

**************

On opening he eyes, Elizabeth saw a figure standing over her. Frightened she rushed to her feet.

"Are you alright? It's just that, sleeping in this meadow so close to the forest isn't a good idea, it's not safe," said the man.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Do you by any chance live in the forest?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, don't tell anyone, but I'm one of Robin Hood's men." Elizabeth's interest had been piqued as soon as he had said that name.

"I suppose you might be able to help me then. I'm looking for a man. His name is Allan; do you know where he is?"

"John!!" called a voice. "Where are you?!"

"Robin, I'm over here! My name is Little John. Robin will be here in a moment to speak with you." The man's face had suddenly become and ashen colour, giving Elizabeth a rather dreadful feeling.

"What's going on, John? What's happened?" Before Little John could say anything, the two were interrupted by the arrival of another two men on horseback. Both dismounted and strode over to them.

"Robin…."

"John, hurry up. We've got to get back to camp" said Robin.

"Robin, this is….." John turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I used to live in Nettlestone."

"This is Elizabeth and she was just asking me about Allan."

Robin's face fell and Elizabeth knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What happened? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, there was a fight…..Allan….well I'm afraid the sheriff killed him. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it." Robin became silent. Elizabeth however, was in a state of shock. Crying more than she ever knew she could, she collapsed in grief and fell unconscious to the ground.


End file.
